Hitherto, in an MFP (Multi Function Peripheral), a fuser unit to fix a color toner image onto a sheet is cleaned by using a cleaner web, a fuser wick, an oil roll or the like. When the fuser unit is cleaned by using the cleaner web or the like, it becomes necessary to provide a dedicated mechanism, and it is necessary to consider the usable life of consumables included in the dedicated mechanism. Then, a multi function peripheral is proposed in which when a fuser unit is cleaned without using a cleaner web or the like, a sheet is passed through the fuser unit, so that dirt existing on the fuser unit is cleaned, and a reduction in print quality can be prevented. This technique is disclosed in JP-A-2002-200722.
However, in the technique disclosed in JP-A-2002-200722, since the sheet passed through the fuser unit merely contacts with the fixing roller of the fuser unit, the dynamic friction is not caused, and there is a problem that the fuser unit cannot be sufficiently cleaned.